Valentine's Kiss
by DejikoForever
Summary: Syaoran is ready to annoce his feelings until something happens...Sakura is worried about him...R+R! S+S Fans come and read! **Tissue Alert**


----------¤--¤------------------  
  
CCS Is Copyrighted by Clamp ^.~  
  
----------¤--¤-------------------  
The Valentine's Kiss  
  
----------¤--¤-------------------  
  
Sakura was now 18 and she was deeply in love with Syaoran, and he was madly in love with Sakura.   
  
Syaoran wanted to surprise sakura with a dozen of beautiful roses and to tell her that he loved her very much.  
  
----------¤--¤-------------------  
  
The Day Before Valentine's Day,  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura called, she was running towards him to give him someone thing really special. (a/n: find out what it is soon)  
  
Syaoran already knew that sakura was calling him but he had her flowers in his hand, he wanted to leave them at her house, "Hey Sakura" he said blushing. he was now hiding the flowers behind his back, "Hey Syaoran!" Sakura was blushing too, she noticed the flowers and thought it was probably for Meiling, so she didn't ask him, "err I-I -I..."   
  
Touya came from behind Syaoran, "Hey Squirt, Hey Creep Are you bugging my sister again?" Touya glared at Syaoran, "er I haveta go.." Syaoran didn't really wanna fight, so he ran home.   
  
----------¤--¤-------------------  
That Night...  
  
"Argh!" Sakura plopped down on her bed thinking, I wanted to give these to Syaoran! Stupid Touya! Kero popped out of no where and scared her, "HAAYY!!! you got pudding for dessert again?" he was smiling, "do ya? do ya? do ya?" Sakura shook her head, "Sorry Kero-Chan" Kero was so sad he started to bang his head on the table, "noooooo!!!"  
  
Sakura laughed " Kero... what would you do if you were in love?" Kero sat there staring at her, "eat it" Sakura yelled" WHAT??" Kero was scared and flew in her face, "You know I love pudding, I EAT it!" She sighed, "argh..-.-" she went to bed.  
  
----------¤--¤-------------------  
Syaoran  
  
Syaoran kicked a rock, "argh, I will never tell sakura how I feel towards her..." Syaoran saw a light, "Hey!" Watch it!The light came closer and closer, "what the heck?" Something hit him hard so hard he was knocked out...  
  
----------¤--¤-------------------  
School...  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled and ran to her friend, "Hey Sakura" Tomoyo handed a pink card, she opened it and saw a picture of her and li hugging each other. Sakura laughed "this is when we went to the carnival!" Sakura playfully punched tomoyo and giggled, "thanks!" Eriol spoke up from behind Tomoyo, "Did you hear the news?!" Sakura frowned, "no...what's wrong you seem pale"  
  
Eriol hugged sakura, "I'm so sorry but Syaoran got run overed by a truck and...and.... he's in the hospital" Sakura felt tears filling in her eyes, "Li-Kun? is he..." Eriol shook is head, "no.." Sakura took a white envelope and in gold print letters it said, "To Syaoran From Sakura" it had a huge silver and pink hearts all over. "this explains how I feel towards him...." Tomoyo nodded, "Sakura-Chan go see him now!"  
  
Sakura ran to into Yukito, "Yukito! Can you drive me to the hospital?!" He nodded and walked to his car, he got in then sakura, "What's wrong?" he said. Sakura wiped her tears away, "Syaoran got run over and..." Yukito nodded and smiled, "go on! go see him, I'll wait" Sakura realized there were there and ran out, "Syaoran please don't die..." she whispered and ran to the desk, "Excuse me, what room is Syaoran Li in?" The nurse gave her instructions.  
  
She ran as fast as she could, "Syaoran?" she walked into the room and saw Syaoran's Lifeless eyes looking at her, "Sakura?" he smiled, "Oh sakura! I want to tell you something!" Sakura kneeled down before his bed and he wiped her tears away, "happy valentine's day!" Sakura smiled and hugged him, "Syaoran Are you going to die?" Syaoran closed his eyes and opened them, "Sakura..I didn't get hit by a car..."   
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
Syaoran was angry for finding out that he had cancer and started to kick rocks, "dammit! I hope I live for tomorrow at least" He coughed and felt something funny in his stomach. he saw a light, "Hey!" It was only a flashlight he sighed and something hit him on the head and he fell over.. "ouch stupid rock... I see black..." Syaoran was knocked out.  
  
*END OF FLASH BACK*  
  
Sakura remembered that is was cold and it was snowing outside that night, " oh no Syaoran! You must not die and leave me all alone!" Sakura gave him the letter and he read it..."Oh Sakura-Chan!" He looked at her, " I L- Love you!" Sakura slowly moved closer to him until both lips met. They kissed and then 2 hours later of talking she left.  
  
----------¤--¤-------------------  
2 years later  
  
It was valentine's day. Sakura was un happy because Syaoran died a year ago. she was all teary because she was a widow..  
  
*FLASH BACK*   
  
"Sakura-Chan Will you Marry me?" Syaoran looked at him and kissed him, "Yes! I Do! Syaoran!"   
  
A Year later Syaoran and Sakura got married, but all of a sudden he got ill from his cancer and died.. sakura locked herself in her room for days! but a week later she started talking and having a fun again..she always knew that syaoran will be watching her from the heavens forever.... 


End file.
